Akatsuki iTunes They like to move it! Move it!
by Koplak from the Equator
Summary: A parody of many catchy tunes you find on TV. Chap 1 is Discovery Channel's 'Boom De Yada' song. Chap 2 is Tiny Toon's theme. Accepting requests and suggestions. Rate changed due to swear words. Fun intended!
1. I Love Akatsuki

**I Love Akatsuki**

**'I Love the Whole World' song is not mine, it's Discovery Channel's. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"It never gets old huh, Madara?"  
"I guess…"  
"It kinda make you wanna…break into song?"  
"Not me…"

I love the HQ  
I love the broken walls  
I love the hallways  
I love when clay birds fly  
I love Akatsuki  
And all its sights and sounds

Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada

I love the red clouds  
I love the scratched headbands  
I love the cute rings  
I love the arguments  
I love Akatsuki  
and all its craziness

Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada

I love Madara  
I love my orange mask  
I love the leader  
I love Konan's cooking  
I love Akatsuki  
Its such a brilliant place

Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada  
Boom De Yada

---

"You really have to sing it?"

"Aye!!! Boom de yada. Boom de—"

"OK, I get it already!"


	2. Akatsuki Songfic

**Surprise! Apparently I found song-parody-fic interesting! Don't worry, 'Honey, I Shrunk the Akatsuki' is still going, though it won't be a long one like 'I Spy'. Here's another song-fic. The tune is 'Tiny Toon Adventures'!**

* * *

We're meany, we're funky,  
We're all a little loony,  
And in this fanficky,  
We're messing with your brain!  
We're menace dispensers,  
We fuck up your stupid guts,  
On Akatsuki song-fic  
Get a dose of phobia!

So here's the goddamning base,  
It's the whole country apart,  
Our god damn home,  
It stands alone,  
A work of shitty art!  
The insides are cluttered,  
Expect the unexpected  
On Akatsuki song-fic  
It's not damn the end!

They're freaky, they're eerie,  
They're Tobi and Kisame,  
That Kakuzu has money,  
Itachi is emo!  
Here's Deidei and Hidan,  
Pein-Konan are fucking,  
Sasori is wooden,  
And Zetsu is insane!

At Akatsuki Institute we earn our crime degree,  
The senseis' been held in prison since 1933!  
We're meany, we're funky,  
We're all a little loony,  
It's Akatsuki song-fic,  
Come and join the club!

And it's finally done!

* * *

**Good news! Even though I have some songs ready to be modified in Akatsuki style, I am open for requests and recommendations! Just tell me the song and the artist. I accept cartoon theme songs more than popular songs, but they're OK too, just make sure the tune wasn't too cushy.**


	3. Kisame

**This chappie's song is Spiderman's theme song! You know the eighty's one... Somehow it fits really wll with Kisame.**

* * *

Kisame, Kisame,  
Does whatever a big shark can  
Swims in sea, any depth,  
Catches target just like squids  
Look Out!  
Here comes Samehada!

Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got Selachimorpha blood.  
Can he plunge from the sea  
Keep an eye underfoot  
Hey, there  
Kisame bares his teeth.

In the living room  
Sitting with Itachi  
Like a streak of light  
They blush at the same time.

Kisame, Kisame  
Outwardly chummy Kisame  
Brawn and strong  
But he's blue  
Do not feed him seafood.

To him, life is a great waste of time  
Wherever there's a splash up  
You will find Kisame.

* * *

**Reviews and suggestions, everybody! OK, I'll give you spoilers for the next one: It's Animaniacs! So stay tune!**


	4. Akamaniacs

**Tune for this one: Animaniacs theme song. This one's really hard, I tell you!**

* * *

It's time for Aka-maniacs  
And we're fiendish to the max  
So just sit back and relax  
You'll scream 'til you drop dead  
We're Aka-maniacs!

Come join the Akatsuki  
And our crappy universe  
Just for fun we genocide around the village lot.  
They lock us in Azkaban whenever we get caught  
But that's Harry Potter, not here  
That will be crossover!

We're Aka-maniacs!  
Pein leads, Madara speaks.

Kakuzu goes to the bank  
Hidan says the blasphemies  
We're Aka-maniacs!

Meet Sasori and Deidara who lock horns about art.  
Zetsu fights with his own self; Ita-Kisa stays silent.  
Tobi hugs Madara while in his inner mind.  
Konan's baffled; they are no sane  
Why bother to explain?

We're Aka-maniacs!  
We have live-or-die instincts.  
We're fiendish to the max  
There's our weapon on our backs.

We're not many,  
God damn we're uncanny  
(So much for the journey)  
Aka-maniacs!  
Those are the packs!

* * *

**Phew...reviews as always. Also give me some song that's catchy, if you know any.**


	5. Rumors in Akatsuki

**Hello! We're back in Akatsuki iTunes! Today's song is 'Rumor in Akatsuki' taken from the song 'Rumor in St. Petersburg' - Anastasia OST. Thanks Eowynspen for the request! Songs are still more to come! Working this thing is such a great fun!**

* * *

Akatsuki is gloomy!

Akatsuki is bleak!

My underwear got sweaty sitting here all week!

Oh, since that incident our lives have been a drag!

Thank Goodness for the gossip that lets us live the day! Hey!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in Akatsuki?  
Have you heard?  
What they did in the bedroom?  
Although they did not take notice,  
But we're scarred for the rest of life!  
They have their sex on Monday!

But please do not repeat!

It's a rumor,  
Now it's true,  
I can't stand it!  
Something whimpered in our base hallway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our black list.

They say our former hard leader  
Will kick our ass damn hard

To someone who spoils everything 'bout it!

A spank for the moaning!  
It's sadistic, I swear!

Leader-sama's pajamas!  
Comrade, take the stain!

I got this from his laundry.  
It's crunched with real smell!

It could be worth a fortune  
if it belonged to him!

It's the rumor.  
Now it's true,  
I can't stand it!  
It's the Origami Konan who won't let us live!  
You and I, friend, will go down from history!  
We'll find a man to take her heart and made her cheat with him,  
Let him work and unleash his wonders!  
Imagine the sentence her dear old Pein-sama will give!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be dead

We'll be dead!  
We're in hell!  
We're in hell!

And Akatsuki will have no more to talk about!

SSH!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in Akatsuki?  
Have you heard?  
What they did in the bedroom?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Un!  
Have you heard!  
There's a rumor in Akatsuki?  
Have you heard?  
Comrade, what the hell was it?  
A horrifying secrecy!

The worst convict in history!

They have sex on Monday, believe me or not.  
The hell!?

* * *

**Keep sending those reviews and requests guys! Oh, I was thinking to parody 'Prince Ali' from Aladdin, what do you think? And how about Alvin and the Chipmunks' Witch Doctor? They're catchy. Anyway, next is one of my favorite song! Stay tune!**


	6. Moulin Akatsuki

**Everyone knows 'Moulin Rouge' right? Well, this one is from that movie! Haha!! I listen the songs I parodied so far in imeem, it has everything (so far).**

* * *

Leader-sama, Leader-sama  
He shows a lack of performa  
He can only give orders  
You'll be dumb with confusion  
Returns are sent to go again  
You must agree, that's his command  
And on top of your fee.  
You'll be involved dangerously....

So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty years  
So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty years

Orange hair!  
The Rinnegan!  
Piercings!  
six bodies!  
Short tempered!  
and impatient!  
drink from goblet!  
powerful!

his men and predecessor  
Baffled, frightened, and sweat-drops  
He's so boring, he attacks me  
Oh the bombasticity!

So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty years  
So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty... years ...

Leader-sama, Leader-sama  
He shows a lack of performa  
He can only give orders  
You'll be dumb with confusion

The rooms lit in fire, with the sound of his rage

So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty years  
So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty...years ...

"Yes, but how does the missions go?"

(cough)  
Itachi and Kisame's job  
was ended up unproductively  
But in the end they won the duel  
Against Konoha ninjas...

He's a little bit scary  
he's burning inside

So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fifty years

The true leader has a plan  
thus he is the evil one  
Though Pein insists he is dead  
but he shows up he's still alive.

"I am Madara Uchiha. Shall you bow to me!"

"Ahem, not so loud. He could hear you."

"No, he's not."

So upsetting  
Our head's chopped off, he lost his arms  
Fear-provoking

"And in the end everyone dies?"

So upsetting  
Our assignment is hard and tough  
Fear-provoking  
We can't rest for fif...ty... years...

* * *

**You know what, I think Hidan and Deidara sings this one... Dontcha think? And it was Hidan who made Madara's impression... Kakuzu works with this one too, though.**

**Oh, well! Reviews and request, please!**


	7. Funkytown

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS SONG CAME!!! I was just walking when it _plop!_ in my head and I suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! Funkytown!" Two things, for certain, influenced me with this: 1) The song was featured in Shrek 2, 2) The song was Chipmunk-ized in Alvin and the Chipmunk soundtrack CD. The tune was way too catchy too!**

* * *

Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right to raze  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me crazy with some butchery

Well, I try to find it  
try to find it  
try to find it  
try to find it  
try to find , try to find  
try to find, movin'

Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on

I'm gonna trash some  
Funkytown  
I'm gonna trash some  
Funkytown  
I'm gonna trash some  
Funkytown  
I'm gonna trash some  
Funkytown

Gotta make a run from a  
Town that I destroyed  
Town that keep me movin'  
Keep me crazy with some butchery

Well, I escape from it  
escape from it  
escape from it  
escape from it  
escape from, escape from  
escape from, movin

Gotta run from  
Gotta run from  
Gotta run from

I run away from  
Funkytown  
I run away from  
Funkytown  
I run away from  
Funkytown  
I run away from  
Funkytown

* * *

**Weirdest song-fic ever...but I like it! The words came so easily! You know today, as of 5th of March, I made two song-fics at once! I have the other one ready, but I'll just keep it for tomorrow while I'm making this one special song... (wink, wink)**


	8. Uptownboyz!

**I'll just make it short. This song is taken from Westlife's (my God!) Uptown Girl and I love how it came to my mind lke a wind!**

* * *

Itachi  
He's been living in his emo world  
I bet he's never try Bohemian style  
I bet his momma never let him to

I'm gonna try to bright up his life  
He's been living in his gloomy room  
As long as anyone can remember  
And now we're looking for a fun for him  
That's what we do

And when he knows what  
We did when he's gone  
And when he wakes up  
And found him in Disneyland

He will see that it's just fine  
To ride some  
Roller coaster Kisame loves  
But then he did not enjoy his ride  
He's getting tired of his high-pitch cry  
And all his souvenirs are falling down  
The coaster spins

ooooh, ooooh

ooooh, ooooh

Kakuzu  
You know he can afford just everything  
But maybe someday when there's inflation  
He'll never be able to buy some things  
Like he used to

And when he's saving  
His money in the bank  
And then Joker came  
And stole all his savings

He'll say, "Dude, now give it back.  
my precious  
Or I'm so  
slicing out your throat."  
And so the Joker got his guts no more  
Since Kakuzu won't die after he shoots  
And because Kakuzu was in his nerves  
Now that's just bad

Itachi  
Emo he may be  
Don't you know that he is  
Part of Uchiha

It's Kakuzu  
He is brave but also  
He is so selfish

They are uptown boys  
Everyone is in love  
With these uptown boys  
They're uptown boys


	9. Akatsuki March

**Request's up, people! But I'm kinda disappointed with this one...there's nothing much to do with it and I searched the whole day in the internet to find the MP3 of this Colonel Hathi's March but to no avail. Sigh...do you think Transformers theme works with Akatsuki? Oh, and does anyone know Mika? His songs are like circus songs but they're funny, fits the main aim of this fic.**

* * *

Hup two three four  
Kick it up two three four  
Hup two three four  
Kick it up two three four  
Complaining sound off!

Ho, the aim of our missions  
Is a question rather dumb  
For to march and kill  
Over field and hill  
Is a military goal!  
Is an Akatsuki goal!

Hup two three four  
Strip 'em up two three four  
Hup two three four  
Strip 'em up two three four

We are very tough and bad  
We don't take wimps in our club  
Oh we stamp and crush  
Through the underwear  
In a military style!  
In an Akatsuki style!

Hup two three four  
Kick it up two three four


	10. Jashin Witch Doctor

**Another Chipmunk song!!! This one is 'Witch Doctor'.**

* * *

Yeah! In The Place To Be!  
AKA On The M I C!  
Jashinist!  
Everybody can they do it!  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It!  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's the AKA Here We Go!

I told the Jashinist, I think he's getting mad  
I told the Jashinist, I think he's not OK  
And then the Jashinist, I think he's breaking down  
And he said

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's the AKA Here We Go!  
KISA! DEI-DEI! KAKUZU!!

I told the Jashinist, he kicked me on the balls  
I told the Jashinist, he didn't eat at all  
And then the Jashinist, he gave me this bullshit  
He said that

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Yea You been losing your victims,  
that's why you start to die! (start to die!)  
And I'll admit we don't leave you alone  
you came to chase me with your scythe  
(Whoa! Yeah!)

My friend the Jashinist, he told me that he's pissed  
My friend the Jashinist, he forgot he hurt me  
I know that someday that I will pay you back. Whoa! Oh Dammit Dammit!!

Everybody can they do it! (go! go! go!)  
(can they do it)  
Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! go!)  
(let's get to it)  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Everybody Hit The Floor!  
Come On shake, Come On Roll!  
Here's The AKA Here We Go!

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang  
Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang

* * *

**Weird! Imagine if Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu's voice get Chipmunk-ized. Kakuzu's will be the freakiest--he will brought the real munks to tears and poos.**


	11. Prince Deidara Ababwa

**Mmh, I don't know what to make anymore...I'm busy with my current in-process new Akatsuki series and there's this oneshot that I don't know how to end. Anyway, this is parody of 'Prince Ali' from Aladdin.

* * *

**

Make way for Deidara  
Say hey! It's Deidara

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to see his art!

Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!

Deidara! Fabulous he!  
Artist Terrorist  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on two knees!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
try not to have heart attack  
Then come and meet his amazing artistry!

Deidara!  
Booming is he!  
Artist Terrorist  
Stronger than Molotov bombs, obviously!  
He faced the goodie ninjas  
A hundred good guys with blades  
who sent those punks to their moms?  
Why, Deidara

He's got seventy-five or more C1's  
And the C2's  
He's got eighty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type poultries  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Deidara! Hunky is he, Artist Terrorist  
that physique! How can I speak  
Girls all drooling  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your bras and prepare  
To be touched and have some fun with Deidara!

He's got ninety-five species of clay birds  
And he don't like his birds getting touched  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and a flunky  
But they look older than what he does  
They're just jealous and furious to da man! Deidara!

Deidara!  
Amorous he! Artist Terrorist  
Heard your princess has a curve lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got a some fans and contracts  
With sixty clay boxes, all damp galore  
With his birds and dragons  
A rock band and punk  
With his forty cookies, his looks, his fingers  
And Tobi on the usher  
Make way for Deidara!


	12. Arabian Zetsu Nights

**Yes! Another parody-fic! Still from Aladdin, this is Arabian Nights Zetsu version. A little bit eerie but, I enjoy writing this...**

* * *

Oh, I come from a land  
Where the atmosphere's damp  
And the colors are black and white  
Where they sniff on your scent  
If you smell like champagne  
It's sinister, but hey, it's home

We like to eat fresh meat  
Or if cooked that's OK  
Just make sure that the meat's well-done  
Come in here  
And you're doomed  
One false move and say 'hi'  
To another man-consuming night

Man-consuming nights  
Like man-consuming days  
Don't beg for mercy  
That hungers us more  
In a lot yummy ways

Man-consuming nights  
It stains blood red the moons  
A food off its guard  
Could fall to our pit  
To our contentment


	13. Be a Puppet today!

**Finally! An Aristocats parody! I wonder if anyone remembers the song 'Everybody Want's to be a Cat' ?**

Nobody wants to be a puppet  
coz they can't move around  
Unlike real men

Tell me, everybody's keep callin' me Pinocchio  
'Cause Chucky is too cool to use.

I swear that one day they will wish they weren't born  
Every time I'm mad  
But with the strings in my hands  
I can just send them back  
To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day

I've paired with corny guy who tried to sculpt  
Still puppet's the only art who knows how to swing  
Who wants to display crappy gig or stuff like that  
When it's better to be a puppet

This time I'm so mad, makes them wish they weren't born  
Every time I hold  
Oh the chakra stringy stringy  
My puppets in the act apologize or get back  
To the cave man days  
Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Everybody changes into a puppet  
Because puppets the only art who knows how to kill  
While playin' this you're welcome to turn into one  
'Cause I'll be here with your grand display.

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be puppets!  
Hallelujah!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be puppets!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be puppets!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody now

* * *

**Rather weird...probably the worst parody-fic ever. Damn...**


	14. Wonderful Thing About Tobi!

**OK, I should've think of this from a long time ago. This is 'The Wonderful Thing About Tigger' Tobi variant. And it's 2-in-1**

The lollipop thing about Tobi  
Is Tobi a lollipop boy  
His blood is made out of syrup  
His flesh are made out of fudge  
He's super hyper, everything is  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha  
But the most lollipop thing about Tobi is  
He's in sugar rush

The avoided thing about Tobi  
Is Tobi an avoided chap  
He's always giving us bear-hugs  
He loves to leap in your laps  
He's bumpy baby, gives to many  
Love, love, love, love, love  
But the most avoided thing about Tobi is  
He's in sugar rush

Tobi's a crushing hugger  
Tobi is awfully sweet  
Everyone else is unhappy  
That's why I repeat

The caramel thing about Tobi  
Is Tobi a caramel boy  
His head is made out of toffee  
His butt is from marshmallows  
He's danger hyper, all he says is  
Boy, good boy, good boy  
But the most caramel thing about Tobi is  
He's in sugar rush  
HEEEEEE'S in sugar rush!

**(Enter Mary Poppins)**  
That a spoonful of pepper helps the sugary go down  
The sugary go dow-own  
The sugary go down  
And a handful of onions helps the sweetness fade away  
In a most distasteful way

**Ooh-hoo...sweets! I like caramel! Marshmallows! Fudge! Probably because I'm in sugar rush last night that's why I can write something like this.**


	15. Do, re, mi, A, Ka, Tsu, Ki

**This is the part of Sound of Music. I can't remember the rest and this is the important part, anyway!**

Doh, a clay, it's colorful  
Ray, a burst of scorching flames  
Me, Tobi does not use that  
Far, our base is leagues away  
Sew, Kakuzu's leisure fad  
La, Hidan's says 'La-la-la'  
Tea, a perfect drink to spill  
That will just get back to do...oh oh oh

Doe, a deer, a perfect meal  
Ray, an anti-emo sun  
Me, a name we all so proud  
Far, Kisame's far too big  
Sow, Zetsu plays Harvest Moon  
La, our favorite bla-bla-bla  
Tee, it's perfect with rock bands  
Akatsuki goes to Do

(back to the previous)


	16. In the Dark of the Night, Anko, Look Out

**This is 'In the Dark of the Night' from Anastasia. Written by EowynsPen she's my co-writer.**

**Orochimaru:**

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!

I was once the most mystical man in Konoha.  
When the Third one betrayed me he made a mistake!  
My jutsu made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Anko, beware,  
Orochimaru's awake!

**Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
In the dark of the night Orochi will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!

Aah...

**Orochimaru:**  
Experiments will be sweet

**Orochimaru and Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
When the jutsu's complete!  
In the dark of the night

**Orochimaru:**  
She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my rope and a shot of some drugs for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Such a subject, Anko, my test, farewell!

**Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

**Orochimaru:**  
More delectable things too!  
**  
Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.

Ooh!

**Orochimaru:**  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

**Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:  
**In the dark of the night  
**  
Orochimaru**:  
She'll be stew!

**Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
In the dark of the night  
Orochi will find her  
Find her!

Ooh!

In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!

**Orochimaru:**

My dear, here's a sign -- *makes jutsu hand symbols*

**Orochimaru and Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
It's the end of the line!  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

**Orochimaru:**  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your perv-ness shine!  
Find her now  
Yes, fly ever faster

**Orochimaru and Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kabuto:**  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

**Orochimaru:**  
She'll be mine!


	17. Kakuzu's a Rich Man, Look Out, Gates!

**I used to play in this drama called 'Fiddler on the Roof'. It was last year, wow! This song is called 'If I Were a Rich Man' Ironic, while the subject is Kakuzu...**

Kakuzu's a rich man  
Daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
All day long he'd biddy biddy bum  
counting all the cash he has

He still had to work hard  
daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
But the man is biddy biddy scrooge  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle man

He'd work all day and night  
chasing for a bounty  
Right in the middle of a scene.  
For fine known man with real financial values

There would be one little boy who wears orange mask  
And one longer haired teen coming with  
Both wanted one hundred bucks just for snacks

Kakuzu's a rich man  
Daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
All day long he'd biddy biddy bum  
counting all the cash he has

He still had to work hard  
daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
But the man is biddy biddy scrooge  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle man

There was once a food crisis happened in the base  
Leader wants him to buy groceries  
And maybe have a detour and buy magazines  
And yet Kakuzu still hesitate to depart  
said he's busy with his stuffs  
That wouldn't be a sweetest thing at all

Kakuzu's a rich man  
Daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
All day long he'd biddy biddy bum  
counting all the cash he has

He still had to work hard  
daidle deedle daidle  
Digguh digguh deedle daidle dum  
Lord, can't he be generous for a while?  
He won't share, let alone he donates  
Could you change him for better future?!  
But he's still a wealthy man


	18. Livin La Vida Loca, Babeh!

**Who doesn't remember 'Livin La Vida Loca'?!! OMG!!! It's sensational!! Now I wanna put Enrique Iglesias's song! I just wish I know which one...**

He's into superstition  
Forfeits and rituals  
I feel a premonition  
That boy's gonna knock me fall

He's into new sensation  
New tricks in the chakra strings  
He's got a new addiction  
For diamonds and pure golds

They'll make you take your headbands off  
And go dancing in the rain  
They'll make you live their crazy life  
But they'll take away your pain  
Like a kunai to your brain

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
They'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
The thirst for dead man's red  
Have a delicate sip of mocha  
That's how they have fun  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca

Woke up in a stranded village  
In a crappy cheap motel  
They have missions and they just hate that  
They'd be better woke up late

They never drink the water  
Preferred order French Champagne  
And once you've had a taste of it  
You'll realize it's just a beer  
Yeah, they'll flip your brains a lot (C'mon!!)

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
They'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
The thirst for dead man's red  
Have a delicate sip of mocha  
That's how they have fun  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca

They'll make you take your headbands off  
And go dancing in the rain  
They'll make you live their crazy life  
But they'll take away your pain  
Like a kunai to your brain

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida loca  
They'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida loca  
The thirst for dead man's red  
Have a delicate sip of mocha  
That's how they have fun  
Living la Vida Loca

Upside inside out  
Living la Vida Loca  
They'll push and pull you down  
Living la Vida Loca  
The thirst for dead man's red  
Have a delicate sip of mocha  
That's how they have fun  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca  
Living la Vida Loca


	19. Do you know Akatsuki?

**I don't know if anyone knows this guy but Ben Folds everyone? Anyway, I really like this song called 'You don't know me' the tune was so funny and rather catchy. And...bah, I'm too lazy to study!**

I want to ask him  
Does he ever steal or murder?  
It's so strange  
That Tobi could be a criminal for so long  
And show them love, show them care

What goes on in Dei's yellow bright's head  
Things he shouldn't done but then he did  
He blow things that are inane  
These two still have so much more to learn from the elders

Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki  
Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki

Sasori's just hack that guy on the table like a test subject  
Or on cardboard stand up and make him (make him into a puppet)  
On any place that he wanted to be  
See, we're damned by un-existential moment  
Where we saw the ANBUs in the coma  
And it was Zetsu who's the cliche  
But he kill them all anyway  
So sure we can just let them live  
Yeah, sure, leave and pursued by  
But we ain't stay still once they move

Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki  
Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki

We're a criminal organization  
S-ranked and we actually schemed plans  
Of ruling the whole world, as communists that's sophisticated better than that flunkee Hitler  
Why the fuck'd we compared to him?  
Doesn't sense at all...

We are Akatsuki  
Akatsuki, Akatsuki

So, yeah, I'm trying to say is  
Yeah, I'm trying to tell you is we have numerous missions to do  
So we end this and continued  
We're

Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki  
Akatsuki  
We are Akatsuki


	20. I Can't Wait to be God! Amen!

**Omigod!! should've think of this earlier, until my co-writer sent me the idea. I love Lion King...Hamlet-ish but OK.**

**Pein**  
I'm gonna be almighty god,  
So villages beware!

**Hidan **  
Well, I've never seen a god of men  
With quite so vivid hair!

**Pein **  
I'm gonna be venerated  
Like Zeus, Ra or Jesus  
I'm gonna come up with the rules  
I'm working on my ROAR!

**Hidan**  
And thus far, a very...uninspiring thing

**Pein**  
Oh, I just can't wait to be god!

**Hidan**  
You've got damn long ways to go, leader, if you think-

**Pein**  
No one sayin' do this!

**Konan**  
No one sayin' be there!

**Pein **  
No one sayin' stop that (Well, I never-)

**Konan**  
No one saying see here! (Now, see here!)

**Pein **  
I can watch TV all day (Well, definitely out with that)  
I can order everything!

**Hidan**  
I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart to heart.

**Pein**  
God's don't need advice from crook profaners just like you

**Hidan**  
If this is where the animism is headed, don't ask me!  
Out of service, out of Rain Village, I wouldn't hang about!  
This jerk is getting fuckin' on my nerves

**Pein **  
Oh, I just can't wait to be god!

Everybody knelt down  
Everybody gives food  
Whenever you look up  
I'm on heaven!

**Hidan**  
Not yet!

**All Akatsuki (except Hidan, that is)**  
Let's everybody in circles and sing!  
Let's hear it in the towns and on the farms  
It's gonna be Pein Deva's disco night!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be god!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be god!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be god!


	21. What's Her Name?

**Until today, I'm still a fan of 'The Emperor's New Groove'. So, this is a song from it! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I mean it...**

They are crackpots and self-righteous  
Political manipulators  
They are mad men with the intellects of fleas  
There are riches and good killers  
Who are so lacking in refinements  
They'd be better suited swinging from the trees

She was born and set things straight  
No one has ever been this great  
In a thousand years of non-democracy  
Queen of dishes and the cookery  
In Akatsuki Housing History  
The quintessence of perfection that is she

She's the archangel of the village  
She's the hippest cat in creation  
She's the angel, the godmother, home and work  
And this perfect world will spin  
Around her every diligence  
'Cause this perfect org begins and ends with

What's her name?  
Konan  
That's her name  
Konan  
Akatsuki loves her so much!!  
Konan  
Is she hip or what?  
Konan  
Yeah!


	22. Madara is a Fairy!

**Yay! The parody is back! For this one chapter. I think I won't be too intensive on this again. Only when I have fun with it. Anyway, this is taken 'Fairly Odd Parents' theme song! Enjoy!**

Tobi is an average kid,  
That no one understands,  
His boss and his senpais always giving him commands.  
**Deidara**: Scram, un!

Doom and Gloom up in his room,  
Is broken instantly,  
By his cruel alter-ego under the pumpkin mask,  
Coz in reality he is that Madara, Madara Uchiha,  
"Old and strong!"  
"With wrinkles? You're wrong!"

Madara, Madara Uchiha,  
Really odd, act god, mighty sod  
**Tobi**: Confuse, Dr. Seuss, vamoose, mango juice,  
Fishy lake, birthday cake, beef steak, chocolate shake,

Madara, Madara Uchiha,  
That's it, my kids, Tobi is indeed,  
Madara Uchiha,

**Deidara**: Yeah right,

*pop!*

* * *

**The world is being mean to me this year...I have the second wave of exams!!! Now I wish to have a fairy godparents, may God give me a godparent that looks like Edward Norton!**


End file.
